Danza macabra en octavo menor
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck- Es la cena de Nochebuena en casa de los Serket. Es la primera Navidad que Meenah pasa en casa de su encantadora familia política, y Vriska descubre ciertos secretos que la Peixes no sabe si debe revelar a su cónyuge.- Les8ifins, EriVris y MeenahVriska. Es muy complicated romper tus OTPS.


**NA: Cuando me planteé escribir esta historia, el VriskaMeenah solo era un rumor posible, y cuando finalmente lo escribí ni siquiera había leído los UPD8. Me atrevo a decir, a pesar de que me de vergüenza, que tiene un montón de OOC basado solo en putos headcanons y que el final es como es, porque en realidad soy muy de EriVris y Les8ifins. Romper esas dos parejas es como asestarme una jodida puñalada en mi podrido kokoro. Y dicho esto dejo el texto, recargado y creo que algo hortera hasta para mí. **

La cena de noche buena, el encantador placer prefabricado que los Serket querían vender a la alta sociedad. Langosta con zumo de limón, con delicatesen de caviar, salmón al horno y un exquisito champagne francés. Aquello era lo que querían Summoner y Mindfang, sentados en aquella larga mesa del patético salón de aquel pequeño palacio, esperando a que el servicio se encargara de que todo fuera perfecto.

No importaba que el primo Tavros odiara a Vriska, ni que la tía Neophyte tuviera la sonrisa más forzada de la fiesta, todos estaban sentados en aquella larga mesa año tras año. Era una interpretación más digna Hollywood, en la que nadie estaba enemistado. Así era siempre, la gran familia Serket, y por primera vez yo estaba invitada a la mesa con ellos y tenía que admitir que estaba emocionada.

Condesce, o progenitor hembra como me gustaba llamarla en pos de irritar su oscuro corazón, se había molestado porque decidera pasar esa noche con Aranea, mi chica. Evidentemente yo nunca le había contado a Aranea la elevada posición de la que venía mi linaje, mi madre no me lo permitía y yo deseaba hacerlo aunque al mismo tiempo no, por lo que a pesar de que conocía mi contacto con la familia real, la chica se sorprendió de mi conocimiento del protocolo y mi comportamiento. No es que yo quisiera mentirle a Aranea acerca de quién era, pero para mí era mucho más fácil ser una simple camarera que le echó el ojo a la chica adecuada.

Aquel palacio lujoso, con un estilo rococó francés mezclado con la más absoluta modernidad, era un poco menos impresionante que el palacio de mi madre. Las paredes ribeteadas con pan de oro, los retratos familiares colgados por todos los pasillos y las esculturas cinceladas al mármol eran espectaculares. En el fondo era como estar en casa pero con personas diferentes.

La dulce Aranea entró en mi cuarto media hora antes de que se iniciara la fiesta, estaba claro que quería controlar mi vestimenta. Lucía un elegante traje de falda de sirena, con un largo escote que casi llegaba hasta su cintura. El vestido de color azul eléctrico se anudaba a su cuello, a sus brazos y a sus caderas con anchas cintas, que dejaban entrever su piel blanca.

— Tus ropajes son un poco masculinos— mencionó vanamente al ver mi esmoquin tendido sobre la cama, mientras se apoyaba contra el dosel de esta. Yo acaba de salir de la ducha y seguía envuelta en una de aquellas toallas de alta gama.

—Me encantaría ir sin ropa, si quieres — me acerqué a ella y la besé en el cuello. Era encantadora, como un perfume demasiado dulce para ser bueno y que poco a poco te envenena. Supongo que eso era lo que la hacía emocionante, lo que me hacía gritar por dentro cada vez que se acercaba a mí con su paso lento.

—Es que me gusta recordarles a padre y a madre que salgo con una mujer — dijo girándose sobre aquellos altos tacones que la dejaban casi a mí misma altura y mirándome fijamente.— Si vas así vestida, puede que solo se molesten por no ser una chica perfecta como lo es mi hermana, eligiendo a un tipo de posición y adinerado…

Me reí al oír aquello, quizá mi familia era una de las más ricas de todo el mundo, sin duda la más rica del país.

—No me expliques cuentos chinos — dije mientras me alejaba de ella y buscaba unos calzoncillos limpios por mi maleta mal colocada sobre un diván rojo de caoba. La oí suspirar y de reojo miré como se sentaba en la cama.

Dejé caer mi toalla y tras ponerme la ropa interior me senté sobre ella, empujándola a tenderse sobre la cama. Mis labios tocaron los suyos, primero superficialmente y luego con un poco más de voracidad cuando ella se dedicó a mordisquear mi labio inferior. Deslicé mi mano por dentro de su escote, acariciando sus pechos, su piel suave y descendiendo después más abajo. Restregué mi nariz por su cara mientras palpaba delicadamente la fina piel de su ingle.

— Me estás mojando y me vas a romper el vestido — susurró mientras acariciaba mi pelo aún húmedo, y besándome en la mejilla. Su pintalabios azul debía estar esparcido por toda mi cara, pero lo cierto era que daba igual.— Vamos, Meenah.

—Tienes más vestidos — dije mientras arrastraba mi dedo índice entre los pliegues de su piel. Rocé superficialmente su clítoris y deslicé la mano n poco más abajo, notado lo húmeda que estaba. La besé en la mejilla y recorrí con mis labios su cara hasta llegar a su boca, para mordisquear sus labios justo antes de volver a besarla con intensidad.

Aranea dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo y después reprimió los siguientes.

— Pero no podemos llegar tarde— dijo mientras yo introducía y sacaba mis dedos en ella de forma relajada, más jugando que porque quisiera que se corriera. Creo que siempre me ha gustado molestarla de ese modo.— Vamos, vístete.

Tras darme aquella orden me empujó contra el colchón, situándose sobre mi cuerpo y tras besarme superficialmente se levantó. Y aquello era lo que me molestaba de Aranea, que tenía que ser todo exactamente todo como ella dijera que tenía que ser.

Me vestí mirando de reojo como se recolocaba el vestido y retocaba su maquillaje. Me esperaba porque se suponía que debíamos entrar juntas en la sala, en el momento justo de la música que sus padres habían acordado. Me peiné rápidamente y la tomé del brazo para encaminarnos a aquella tortura anual que yo debía sufrir por primera vez, y esperando sufrirla durante mucho tiempo más.

Decir que nada de aquello me importaba lo más mínimo es probablemente lo que yo hubiera hecho entender a todos. Pero lo cierto es que todo aquel rollo me ponía los pelos de punta. A Aranea tampoco parecía gustarle toda aquella parafernalia, y lo cierto era que quizá en eso se consolidaba nuestra relación, en que a pesar de hacer las cosas de forma distinta solíamos estar de acuerdo en la mayoría de cosas. Seguramente otro de los motivos por los que nunca me sentía capaz de decir en voz alta que era hija de la condesa era aquello, ella también odiaba todo aquel postín. No era que fuera a incomodarla con la verdad, después de todo para los Serket todo aquello debía de tener alguna importancia y Aranea no dejaba de ser muy hija de su madre.

La música elegida para nuestra entada era una sonata de clavicordio con tintes macabros, que ciertamente me gustaba pero que a Aranea parecía incomodarle. Mindfang no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación y aunque mi chica insistiera que era porque odiaba que ella fuera homosexual, creo que tenía más que ver con que yo no fuera alguien importante. De todos modos aquella música era como un concepto apocalíptico de nuestra relación para destruir la hipocresía de aquel lugar. En cierto modo comprendí a Aranea y su necesidad de reafirmase delante de todo el mundo, aunque yo nunca he necesitado la aprobación de los demás. Ella no quería ser falsa y pretenciosa, aunque a veces, y por a veces era casi siempre, lo fuera, aunque yo era la prueba máxima de que Aranea no era tan superficial cómo su hermana y su madre.

La exquisita decoración de aquella sala me recordó a mi infancia, corriendo por los grandes salones de la casa de mi madre y rompiendo sus jarrones favoritos para luego inculpar a mi hermanita. Pensar en aquello me despertó cierta curiosidad, yo no había conocido a la hermana pequeña de mi novia y lo cierto era que me habían contado cosas muy interesantes de ella. El protocolo estaba a mi favor, pues al sentarme frente Aranea, fui a parar junto a aquella chica. Vriska Serket era sorprendentemente parecida a su hermana, a pesar de tener los rasgos un poco más redondeados y tener una nariz ligeramente más afilada, dándole un aspecto mucho más agresivo. Aunque mi problema con ella no apareció por su aspecto, pero sin lugar a dudas me pareció atractiva.

Pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos. Además quiero dejar claro que si hay alguien en este mundo capaz de forzarme a hacer cosas que no quiero o a no hacer cosas que quiero, esa persona solo es Aranea. Ella es la única con ese poder sobre mí. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que el concepto "monogamía" nunca ha ido mucho con Meenah Peixes y que el novio de Vriska era un mentecato de la alta sociedad. No es una interpretación personal de aquel Eridan Ampora, solo alguien que sigue el protocolo a raja tabla y que se vanagloria tanto de su posición puede ser un gran imbécil. Y en el fondo, todo esto empieza por mi lealtad a Aranea.

— Usar un tenedor u otro no va a cambiar el mundo — dije al capullo de Ampora cuando reprendió a Aranea en el segundo plato. Si bien la charla había sido insulsa todo el tiempo, pero soportable, el tío consiguió ser más pedante todavía.

—Pero es sumamente importante seguir un riguroso protocolo —afirmó causándome el más intenso aburrimiento—. Si comierais alguna vez en la misma mesa que La condesa, ella misma te abofetearía por no saber usar los tenedores.

La condesa, mi real madre, acaba de regalarme risas gratuitas a costa de aquel repipi. Que nunca nos hubiera dejado a Feferi y a mi salir en prensa y ser personajes públicos era un verdadero placer. Madre decía, es para que conozcáis a los capullos que os van a lamer el culo cuando os sentéis en mi trono. Y lo cierto era, que tenía razón.

— ¿Has comido con la condesa alguna vez?— pregunté con curiosidad. Sabía que a mi madre el protocolo se la traía floja, y desde luego que no mandaba a nadie al exilio por no saber usar tenedores, sí por ser tontos del culo. Yo me moría de ganas de heredar solo por eso.

—Oh, sí, muchísimas veces — afirmó — y con sus dos hijas.

—Ajam, seguramente no — afirmó Aranea, era buena pillando mentiras. Ella sabía que yo me carteaba con una de las hijas de La condesa. Mi hermana Feferi era aficionada a contarme sus tonterías de vez en cuando y el sello real aparecía en todos los sobres —. Meenah por el contrario, comparte amistad con gente de la casa real, y de hecho se cartea con La condesa.

El tipo me escudriñó de la forma más inapropiada posible. Mi postura relajada debió darle a entender que lo que había dicho Aranea era verdad, por lo que fue divertido ver como su cara se tornaba roja. Seguramente se sentía incómodo al haber ser pillado en una mentira.

—Personalmente conozco a la menor de las hijas de…— empezó a decir, pero Aranea le cortó.

—Eridan, te voy a contar una historia — Y Aranea empezó a relatar. Era imposible hacerla callar cuando empezaba.

Fue entonces cuando la mano de Vriska Serket pasó de su muslo al mío. Sus dedos juguetearon con la tela de mi pantalón haciendo círculos concéntricos durante unos cuarenta o cincuenta segundos que se me hicieron eternos. No sé cómo pasó, ni siquiera me lo esperaba y suelo imaginarme estas cosas a menudo. Me giré disimuladamente a ella, que había estado callada gran parte del tiempo, y aparté su mano con delicadeza.

Me sentía muy idiota ¡Joder! Aranea me había dejado cachonda antes de la cena y no era de las que prometía saltarse la rigurosa normativa de sus padres de que durmiéramos en camas separadas. Y ahí estaba Vriska, insinuándose de un modo extraño pero bastante directo a mi parecer.

— Yo sí sé quién eres— dijo Vriska atusándose el pelo y levantándose las gafas. ¿Sabía de verdad quién era? Era insoportable verla con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, como si me hubiera atrapado en su maraña de hilos. Las Serket eran como jodidas arañas, atrapándote en sus redes de palabras. Sabían jugar y aquello era superior a mí en el sentido más impulsivo del yo.

—No tienes ni idea —dije con forzada indiferencia, pero ella forzó aún más la sonrisa dejándome confundida. No podía sufrir que me trataran de aquel modo.

—Aranea, cállate o vas a dormir a mi pobre chico — dijo Vriska pasando de mí—. Además, hay algo importante que tienes que saber.

Las hermanas se miraron y Vriska movió la mano izquierda delante de ella con cierta pomposidad. Aranea sonrió y se miraron de nuevo con complicidad. Eran muy encantadoras juntas, casi como un anuncio de la falsa felicidad. En el fondo creo que me daban un poco de celos, entendiéndose sin hablarse y conociéndose tan bien la una a la otra. Yo y Feferi éramos más distantes, y realmente no creo que una relación así hubiera funcionado entre las dos.

Tenía el ego por las nubes, yo pensando en las dos Serket en la cama conmigo. Dios, a veces me asusto cuando pienso en esas cosas, pero era lo que tenía en mente, no podía evitarlo. Perdida en mis pensamientos, terminamos el postre y llegó el momento de levantarse de la mesa. En realidad fue un momento ligeramente confuso para mí; me explicaré. En el palacio de La condesa se sigue el protocolo francés, en el que las mujeres se quedan en la mesa fumando con los hombres y charlando. En la casa de los Serket se seguía el protocolo inglés, en el que las mujeres marchaban a la biblioteca a tomar té y charlar dejando a los hombres en la mesa fumando. Lo cierto era que si me hubiera fijado en el entorno, me hubiera levantado sin más, pero no estaba pensando.

Noté la mano de Vriska agarrándome por el hombro con suavidad, mientras Aranea me hacía señas para que me levantara.

—Ven conmigo — me susurró al oído, apoyándose de forma delicada contra mi cuerpo y cogiéndome del brazo. Supuse que debía obedecer. La verdad era que estaba cansada de todo aquel rollo y solo quería volver a mi piso del centro, con toallas rasposas, cucarachas y pizza reseca del día anterior.

Seguí a Vriska por el lado izquierdo de la larga mesa de aquel comedor, entrando por una pequeña puerta. Supongo que si no me hubiera quedado anonada mirando los cuadros en los que Aranea posaba de pequeña, me hubiera dado cuenta de que apenas había gente a nuestro alrededor. Me gustaba verla con aquellas poses y caras de no haber roto un plato. Los artistas podían ser geniales atrapando el alma del que retrataban en el lienzo, pero también podían sacar la parte más interpretativa del retratado haciéndolo parecer cándido.

—En ese cuadro de ahí está mi madre con La condesa cuando eran adolescentes — me indicó Vriska señalándome un retrato al óleo de grandes dimensiones y con un marco recargado y hortera. A mí me importaba una mierda La condesa y Mindfang haciendo manitas en un cuadro que los Serket mostrarían a todo ser humano que se adentrara en aquella casa. Si lo hubiera pensado entonces, quizá hubiera mirado el cuadro con total interés. Vriska estaba probándome, y mi indiferencia era una pista sustancial en su investigación.

Entré con ella a la biblioteca personal de las hermanas Serket. Era la primera habitación que Aranea me había mostrado al llegar a la casa la noche anterior, y me gustaba porque estaba un pelín mejor decorada que el resto de la casa. Pero al entrar me di cuenta de que definitivamente Vriska Serket me había arrastrado en una habitación a solas con ella. ¿Seguía intentado ligar? Aquello fue lo que pensé, pero era un pensamiento fácil para tratarse de una Serket.

—¿Qué quieres, Vriska? — dije con una pose un tanto chulesca. No es que tuviera intención de saltar sobre ella de buenas a primeras, a pesar de que me apetecía desvestirla. A veces odio un poco este instinto, más que sexual de dominación, pero al mismo tiempo es una especie de regalo.

La miré levantarse las gafas y apoyarse contra la columna de mármol que separaba la zona de la biblioteca de Aranea de la suya propia.

—Me fastidia tu existencia en esta casa — dijo levantando la cabeza. Me acerqué a ella despacio, sin apartar la mirada por un instante de sus ojos azules. Su pelo negro caía alrededor de su cuello, contrastando con su piel exageradamente blanca. Las formas sutiles de su cuello casi decían "muérdeme" y la forma redondeada de sus mandíbulas "bésame".

— Porque sabes quién soy, ¿no?— me mofé de su alarde de conocimiento durante la cena. Yo pensaba que se estaba tirando un moco, hablo completamente enserio cuando lo digo que para mi todo era un juego de sedución por parte de aquella tipa. Aún no sé si lo era o no.

Vriska humedeció sus labios y ladeó la cabeza, para luego volver a mirarme fijamente. Me acerqué más a ella, quedándome a pocos centímetros de su cara. Levanté mi brazo y pasé mis dedos por su barbilla levantándole la cabeza. Mis labios se pegaron a los suyos superficialmente en un beso tonto e infantil. Me separé de su boca y sonreí para verla reírse con cierta mirada de sorpresa. Se acercó de nuevo y me mordió el labio interior, jugueteando. Acaricié sus pechos superficialmente por encima de la ropa y la agarré de la mandíbula separándola ligeramente de mí.

— Claro, tonta — dijo pasándome un dedo por los labios.— Me he pasado la vida para cazar a un hombre de posición como Eridan Ampora, nos vamos a casar por cierto — dijo enseñándome la mano como había hecho con Aranea en la mesa. No había caído en el detalle de aquel anillo de compromiso—. Y ahora llega mi hermana con una supuesta camarera que no es otra que la hija de La condesa…

Me sorprendí por un instante y traté de disimular mi asombro, realmente sabía quién era yo. Forcé mi postura hacía atrás y estiré mis brazos haciendo crujir mi espalda. Así que ligaba conmigo por mi posición, era innegablemente audaz, pero aburrido por su parte.

—Y Aranea lo sabe, supongo — dijo Vriska caminando hasta uno de los divanes de la sala, sentándose y recostándose sobre este.

—No es asunto tuyo, creo— dije distraídamente y empecé a caminar por la estancia con indiferencia a ella. Estaba claro que me estaba usando, estaba manipulándome y no sabía si aquello me gustaba o me atormentaba.

— Oh, sí que lo es — la vi de refilón quitarse el anillo y mirarlo cómo si realmente significara algo.— ¿Hasta qué punto toleraría mi hermana a una camarera infiel? Menos que a la heredera de La condesa, claro.

—No sé, se me ocurre otra pregunta — empecé a dramatizar sin pensar demasiado, aquello empezaba a aburrirme. Aranea sabía que me costaba mucho no meterme en la cama de otras personas, nuestro acuerdo era simple: si ella no se enteraba no me rompería los huesos. Lo cierto era que no le había sido infiel antes de aquel beso. — ¿Cuánto le cuesta a la hija de la condesa silenciar a una súbdita? Y no estoy asumiendo esto como una compra de silencios.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué romántico! —Se mofó con una postura teatral.— Sin duda Aranea sabe apreciar esos gestos.

Y en aquel momento me di cuenta de por qué seguía en aquella sala, mirándola. No era el temor a que contara tonterías de un beso infantil a mi pareja, no tenía que ver con lo guapa que fuera o con que supiera quién era yo. Aquella chica me fascinaba bastante. A Vriska Serket no le sobraban palabras con las que adornar frases y oraciones interminables que no me dejaran vivir. No había cuentos chinos, decía lo que quería y no había más charla insulsa. Iba al grano, era clara y directa, aquello era agradable. Quizá si lo pienso ahora era demasiado fácil para mí.

Me acerqué a ella, sentándome en el borde de aquel diván y la miré de reojo. Su vestido era ancho y vaporoso, pero al estar ligeramente recostada, la tela caía sobre su cuerpo dejando entrever sus delicadas formas. El arco que cubría desde su cadera y hasta sus costillas ligeramente marcadas, su busto no demasiado exagerado y una sutil barriga. Apreté los labios pensativa y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos. En mi mente no se reflejaba mi relación con Aranea, ni pensaba en el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en aquella casa, yo solo tenía en la cabeza el reto que Vriska se planteaba. Así era el sistema, no era una cuestión romántica, a pesar de que podría haberlo llegado a ser. Era todo un entramado de poder y dominación, y como ella conseguía hacerme sentir débil por el simple hecho de ser tan atractiva. Así que me planteaba ganarla en ese mismo terreno. En reflexión, alejada de esa situación, me doy cuenta de lo patético que suena, pero necesitaba hacer aquello.

— Bueno, un beso... Ni siquiera es una verdadera infidelidad — dije ladeando la cabeza y mirándola a la cara. Dibujé una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara, sonreí para hacerle entender que no importaba todo aquel postín de poses fingidas que habíamos estado haciendo desde que nos habíamos visto por primera vez. No me gusta vanagloriarme de mis actitudes, aunque esa frase sea una gran mentira, pero soy una buena actriz.

— Tampoco iba en serio— dijo levantando la espalda del diván pero quedándose sentada, justo a mi lado— Estaba intentando ver cuán patética podías llegar a ser.

Extendió su brazo, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la espalda de mi americana y vi su anillo de compromiso de refilón. Era una amatista preciosa, incrustada en oro blanco y con pequeños diamantes alrededor. Una horterada de anillo para mi gusto.

— Y no soy tan patética como para casarme con un tipo solo por la posición de su familia — me mofé pensando en aquel Eridan Ampora.

— Eridan es maravilloso — replicó soltándome y de golpe dejó escapar una pequeña risa.— sobre todo cuando está callado.

Aquello sonó como una aprobación, era probable que solo tratara de "robarme" algo más que un beso o que pretendiera embaucarme, pero me importaba una mierda. La fina línea entre la interpretación y la voluntad se desdibujaba, y ya no me planteé más porqué hacia aquello.

La rodeé por la cintura y la atraje hacía mí, tanteé besar sus labios pero ella se zafó sutilmente como una serpiente ladeando su cabeza hacía atrás. Podría haberlo tomado como una negativa, pero se reía. Dejé mi mano descender hasta su cadera y arrastrando la tela de su vestido hacía arriba, hasta dejar entrever sus rodillas. Vriska se incorporó, para colocarse frente a mí, con las piernas abiertas sobre mi cuerpo. Su pelo cayó sobre mi cara, cuando colocó la suya por encima de la mía. Noté como varios mechones acariciaban mi rostro y ella con sus manos me quitaba la americana del traje, dejando caer aquella pieza de ropa sobre el diván.

Sus labios se acercaron despacio a los míos, no sabía si era una finta de nuevo y no tenía intención de aceptarlo de aquel modo. Mis dedos se entremezclaron con las hebras de su pelo, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo y presionándola contra mí. Su boca se chocó con la mía de nuevo y mientras su aterciopelada lengua tocaba mi paladar, metí mi mano por debajo de su falda. Me sorprendí al no encontrar exagerada lencería, que aunque sexy, siempre era pesada de quitar en una Aranea que no quería que nada se rompiera. Vriska parecía tan sencilla a su lado, que era imposible no desearla tan siquiera un poco.

Pero volviendo al asunto, el tacto de su piel era suave. Me gustaba notar lo cálida que estaba, casi como un aviso de cómo toda la sangre bombeaba desde su corazón al resto de su cuerpo. Mis dedos acariciaron la tela de algodón en la que consistían sus culottes. En aquel momento la agarré por la cintura y la recosté contra el asiento. Noté sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo. Mordí su cuello tal como me había replanteado hacer minutos antes, robándole aquellos gemidos dulces de la boca. Cuando mi boca paseó hasta su sutil escote, reseguí con mi lengua la línea de piel que marcaba el principio de aquel vestido. Sus manos empujaron mi cabeza contra su escote, mientras dejaba caer los tirantes por sus brazos, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Lamí uno de sus pezones con suavidad, para después mordisquearlo sutilmente. La respiración agitada de Vriska me excitaba casi tanto como la línea redondeada de su cintura. Me incorporé ligeramente y la miré jadeante, con su mirada desviada y deseosa de que continuara lo que había empezado. Por un momento me replanté dejarla de aquel modo, tirada en el diván, deseosa de más. Pero no lo hice.

Agarré una de sus piernas y besé su rodilla, casi me propina una patada de impaciencia, pero sostuve su pierna apretada contra mi cuerpo. Mis manos se hundieron entre la tela, y arrastré sus bragas hacia fuera de sus piernas. Paseé mis labios desde sus pantorrillas y hasta sus muslos, escondiendo mi cabeza entre la vaporosa tela del vestido. Las manos de aquella chica empujaron mi cabeza contra su entrepierna pegando mis labios contra su piel rasurada.

La agarré por las caderas mientras mi lengua se peleaba entre los pliegues de su piel, golpeando ligeramente la fina tela de sus labios menores. Su voz entrecortada decía algo, pero no me interesaba atender a lo que é dos de mis dedos dentro de su vagina húmeda y caliente, mientras otro estimulaba su ano. Me gustaba el sabor de aquella araña, me gustaba ver cuán sumisa podía volverse en un instante. Noté crecer mi jodido ego cuando mi nombre apareció en sus gemidos, que me impulsaron a mover los dedos con mayor velocidad, mientras mi boca jugueteaba con su clítoris. Y entonces, de un modo totalmente absurdo y quizá demasiado ridículo para admitirlo en voz alta, Aranea ocupó mi mente.

No es que sea una tipa melodramática y romántica, pero si había estado tanto tiempo saliendo con Aranea era por algo ¿no? La gente suele decir eso de que si amas no te follas a otros, pero en realidad el sexo y el amor no tienen por qué ir de la mano. Era una cuestión de saber compartimentar, pero en aquel momento no me apetecía hacerlo. Yo quería estar entre las piernas de otra Serket.

Salí de entre las piernas de Vriska. Era preciosa y estaba preciosa con aquel rubor que al parecer a las dos Serket se les quedaba cuando tenían sexo. Dejé escapar un suspiro y la mire con una mueca en la cara.

— Lo cierto es que, no me apetece acabar esta historia — dije pensando en una frase de Aranea días atrás en una de nuestras "peleas". Me pasé la mano por la boca y sonreí.— Esto ha sido un error.

— Obviamente está siendo un error— dijo ella con un desagradable tono. ¿Estaba molesta? Claro que estaba molesta. Así que después de todo yo había conseguido atrapar a la araña, aunque me gusta creer era más que evidente desde el principio.

Recogí mi americana y salí de la biblioteca. Tenía que hablar con Aranea.

En mi cabeza solo había espacio para dos preguntas en aquel instante, si Aranea sabía quién era yo y de no saberlo si debía decírselo. La forma nada sutil en que su hermana me había arrastrado hasta la biblioteca para obtener aquella información de mí había hecho que pensara en lo complicado que podía ser todo. No era una cuestión inútil de infidelidades, aunque seguramente a ella le molestaría, era un poco más complicado.

Llegué a mi habitación y entré con las luces apagadas, pero alguien las encendió por mí.

Sentada en la cama se encontraba Aranea, mirándome con cierta curiosidad.

— Hay unas cuantas cosas que tengo que decirte...— dije dispuesta a contárselo. Estaba segura que comprendería todo lo que tenía que soltar, aunque me costara un par de bofetadas y algún que otro reproche.


End file.
